Beast's Castle
Story It is nighttime, as John and Xion are walking towards a large, white castle, at the top of a valley area. They enter the courtyard, as they are surrounded by large, conical Heartless, larger than the Red Nocturnes from before. John: You know what these things are? Xion: Crimson Jazzes. Not something we want to leave around. John: Then we won’t. The Crimson Jazzes release fireballs, which slowly fly towards them. John turns into Water Hazard, blasting the fireballs with water, causing violent explosions. Water Hazard launches himself at a Crimson Jazz, blasting it away with a water blast. He creates water whips, and strikes several fireballs coming towards him, the smoke blocking his vision. Xion turns into Xylofreeze, as the Crimson Jazzes glow with white auras. Xylofreeze slams the Crimson Jazzes together, as Water Hazard blasts them. More start to appear, as Water Hazard and Xylofreeze stand back to back. Water Hazard: These things are tough. Xylofreeze: Have any other ideas? A roar occurs, the Heartless turning. A beast, with brown fur, the build of a gorilla, bull horns on its head wearing blue shorts and a purple cape, charges in on all fours, pouncing at a Crimson Jazz, destroying it. He swipes at other Heartless with his claws, destroying them with ease. The beast looks around, and spots Water Hazard. Water Hazard: Oh, man. (The beast pounces at Water Hazard, knocking him to the ground. Water Hazard shoots a stream of water, sending the beast flying. Water Hazard stands up, transforming.) Davy Jones: You want to fight? I’ll give you one. Davy Jones charges forward, punching the beast, knocking it back. It recovers quickly, and dashes in, scratching at Davy Jones. Davy Jones catches it and knees the beast, who then bites his leg. Davy Jones groans, as the beast swats at him, knocking Davy Jones back with his arm. Davy Jones jumps, and slams his arms into the courtyard, the beast dodging. Then, the beast glows with a white aura, being lifted into the air, suspended there. Beast: Ugh! Let me go! Xylofreeze: So, you can speak. Davy Jones: Why are you attacking us? Beast: Any intruders in my castle shall be exterminated! Whether those Heartless or you! Davy Jones: This is the Beast’s Castle? Seriously? (The beast roars, and breaks out of Xylofreeze’s grip, tackling and pinning Davy Jones to the ground.) Woman: Beast! What are you doing?! (Beast gets off Davy Jones, who reverts. A woman wearing a blue dress with an apron over it and brown walks down from the castle, looking angry.) It’s not polite to chase away guests! Beast: We don’t have any guests here! Woman: Oh really? Then I guess I should leave then. (Beast scowls at her.) Beast: Fine. They can stay, but I’ll have nothing to do with them. (Beast heads back inside. Xylofreeze reverts.) Woman: I am so sorry about him. He, treats everyone hostilely. My name is Belle. Xion: Xion. John: John. And we’re used to it. End Scene Belle, John and Xion are in a guest room in the East Wing of the castle. Xion: What is wrong with the Beast anyway? Attacking everyone like that? Belle: Beast has been stressed out by all the Heartless, though I do agree that something else is wrong with him. Maybe, if it’s not too much trouble, you guys could see what’s wrong. He won’t talk to me recently. Xion: Why do you care so much about him? (Belle looks away, embarrassed. John breaks the silence.) John: Don’t worry. (John puts his hand on Belle’s shoulder.) We’ll go check up on him. Right, Xion? Xion: Uh, right. Of course. (The two leave the room, walking through the castle.) Why are we doing this again? John: Because if something’s happening, it might be the Organization. The two arrive in the West Wing, traveling down the hallway. The gargoyle statues they pass come to life, and charge at them. John turns into Bullfrag, and hops, landing on one and hopping off, pushing it into another one. Bullfrag: What did Ben call this guy? Bullfrag? Eh, whatever. Gargoyle Knights swing their swords at Bullfrag, who summons Rustic, parrying and striking through them. A Gargoyle Warrior swings a double edged axe, which Bullfrag flips backwards and dodges. He hops forward, striking and destroying it. Bullfrag fights off several more Gargoyles, as Xion goes up a set of stairs, into a hallway. The only door was at the end of the hallway, where there were statues embedded on the doors, of two monsters. Xion: I don’t like that at all. (A floating shadow blob, the Possessor, flies into the statues. They spring to life, becoming a black color, as they release a roar. Each one has a hand on the handles, keeping it closed, while their other arms stretch out.) Oh, man! Now I see why he likes that phrase. Thresholder stretches its arms at Xion, when Bullfrag hops in, grabbing Xion and hopping out of the way, the fists slamming into the ground. Bullfrag puts Xion down. Bullfrag: Don’t worry, toots. I’ve got this one. (Bullfrag charges in, dodging the arms stretching. Bullfrag jumps, going to strike Thresholder with Rustic, when he’s grabbed from behind, and tossed across the room, dropping Rustic. He crashes into a suit of armor, knocking it over.) Okay. Plan B. Bullfrag turns into Eatle, and he eats the downed armor. Thresholder stretches to punch him, when Eatle fires a laser, hitting the door and creating a huge explosion. The statues on the door break, as Possessor tries to fly off. Eatle fires a laser at it, destroying it. Eatle reverts. Xion: Did you really just call me “toots?” John: No. Bullfrag did. He’s sort of a lady’s man. (John extends mana, grabbing Rustic and pulling it in. He returns it to its pocket dimension.) Now, let’s see why the door was locked. End Scene Beyond the door is a bedroom, torn apart by claws. On a table near the window is a rose, glowing as if enchanted. Beast is staring at it, in a daze. Behind him stands a cloaked figure. Cloaked Figure: You can trust no one. They are all trying to betray you, take what is rightfully yours. You must obliterate them. Beast: (In a trance) Must, obliterate. (The door opens, John and Xion coming in. The cloaked figure disappears into a portal of darkness, as Beast turns around.) Must, obliterate. Beast lunges forward, swinging his claws at them. John raises a mana shield, forcing him back. Beast roars, a shockwave knocking John back, as Beast lunges again. John turns into Goop, taking the attack and wrapping around Beast. Beast roars, trying to tear through. Goop: I’m not going to be able to hold him! Xion: I’m on it! (Xion turns into Will-o-Wisp, and phases into Beast, him roaring and glowing with a white aura.) Goop: You better know what you’re doing. Will-o-Wisp is floating inside an area of energy, with a Possessor Heartless there, turning everything into darkness. Will-o-Wisp: Got you. Will-o-Wisp flies forward, ramming Possessor. Possessor retaliates with waves of darkness, which are destroyed by released waves of mana. Will-o-Wisp flies and phases into Possessor, it roaring. It bulges from white energy in one spot, then another. It’s whole body swells, as it explodes. Beast roars, as he falls unconscious. Will-o-Wisp comes out of Beast, reverting. Xion: That should do it. Goop: I hope so. I don’t want to take a punch from this guy. (Goop comes off Beast, letting him drop to the ground. Goop reverts.) Beast groans, grabbing his head as he wakes up. Beast: Ugh. what happened? John: An intruder tried to control you. One in a black coat. Beast: Him! Xaldin. Xion: Xaldin? He’s one of the strongest Organization members. He’s cunning and methodical, though he usually works alone. Beast: Why would he do that to me? John: To keep you, and us, occupied. The Organization guys are after certain women, and I think Belle could be one of them. Beast: HE’S AFTER BELLE?! I’ll tear through him! John: And we’ll help. We’ve got to hurry. Gargoyle Knights and Warriors appear in their path, all of them being destroyed by Beast. He doesn’t slow down, swatting them all out of the way. John and Xion hang back, to avoid the flying debris. Xion: I’m glad he’s on our side. John: Yeah. I do not want to fight him again. They arrive in the entrance hall, when they hear a scream, coming from behind a door. Beast: Belle! (Beast bursts through the doors, entering a ballroom. Beast sees a cloaked figure carrying Belle out the window.) Xaldin! (Beast starts to chase him.) Xion: Wait! We can cut him off if go through the Courtyard! (Beast turns around, as he and Xion leave the ballroom. John starts to leave, when he spots the keyhole on the floor.) John: At least it’s now. (John runs over, putting his hand on the keyhole.) 'Claude ostium elit signa! '(The keyhole glows, and fades away.) End Scene Xaldin is in the courtyard, holding a squirming Belle. Belle: Let me go! Xaldin: Fat chance. I’m just holding you until he comes. Belle: He? Zexion: That’d be me. (A portal of darkness opens, Zexion coming out.) Good work, Xaldin. You are free to do what you wish here. Xaldin: Hardly worth prey. (He pushes Belle into Zexion, who grabs her.) Him, however, is worth my time. Beast: Xaldin! (Beast and Xion come running down the stairs.) Zexion: Perfect. Feel free to eliminate the traitor. If you do, though, I’ll need you to join me at the castle. We must take extra precautions for him. Xaldin: Whatever. (Zexion drags Belle into the portal of darkness.) Belle: Beast! (She is pulled into the portal, which closes behind them.) Beast: Belle! You will pay, Xaldin! (Beast pounces at Xaldin, who turns into Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor punches Beast, sending him flying into Xion, knocking both of them down.) Grey Meteor: Bring it on, Beast. I’m more than enough for you. Shadow Lance: How about me? (Shadow Lance teleports in, going to kick Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor raises his arms, blocking the attack. He’s then hit by a mana blast, barely budging from it. He pushes back, forcing Shadow Lance back, who lands next to Beast and Granodite.) Grey Meteor: Three against one. That’s more what I’m looking for. Grey Meteor fires heat vision at them, Granodite blocking with a mana blast. Beast charges in, and Grey Meteor flies at him, lifting him into the air, and throwing him down. Granodite extends her mana hair, catching Beast. Shadow Lance teleports up to Grey Meteor’s level, firing Chaos Spears. Grey Meteor takes them, and punches Shadow Lance out of the sky. He teleports before he hits the ground, re-appearing on the ground. Grey Meteor flies down at Beast and Granodite, the two dodging as he crashes into the ground. He flies out of the ground, sending Beast flying. Grey Meteor fires heat vision at Granodite, who blocks it with a mana blast. Grey Meteor appears in front of her, and punches her, slamming her into the ground, Xion laying in the crater created. Grey Meteor: Not so tough, are you? You’re a disgrace to the Organization. (A stream of fire hits Grey Meteor, and he turns to see the source. Swampfire was shooting the fire, Beast right next to him.) Fine. I’ll handle you first. Beast: Ugh. Could you have chosen a less smelly form? Swampfire: Probably. (Grey Meteor flies at Swampfire, who throws seeds. Plants grow out of the ground, wrapping around and trapping Grey Meteor.) But not one that would work as well. Now, where is Belle? Grey Meteor: Ha! You need a better interrogating monster, John Spacewalker. Nothing you do will make me talk. Swampfire: Have it your way. Swampfire releases methane from his hand, and Grey Meteor releases a strong gust of breath, the methane flying back at them. Beast roars in disgust, as he falls to the ground. Swampfire groans, falling down from the smell. Grey Meteor uses his freeze breath on the plants, freezing them and he breaks free. Swampfire reverts, and Grey Meteor stands over John. Grey Meteor: Farewell, (John tries to move, but can barely move. Grey Meteor brings his arm back, and goes for a full power punch. Xion gets in the way, and is hit directly in the chest, sent flying back and through the castle wall.) Traitor. (Grey Meteor reverts, and Xaldin walks away, disappearing in a portal of darkness.) End Scene John makes his way to Xion, who’s body was disappearing into darkness. John: Xion! (He gets right beside her, holding her hand.) It’s alright. Hold on. I can heal you. Just give me a minute. Xion: (Weakly) John. It’s okay. I, this is what I wanted. I can’t stop them, but you can. John: I can save you. Xion: You already have. The light in your heart, changed me. (Xion groans as she sits up, kissing John on the cheek. Her body completely fades away, tears flowing down John’s eyes.) Beast: Where are they? (Beast appears behind John.) Where is Belle? (John stands up, his face hardened with anger.) John: Earlier, I put a mana tracker on Belle. I can follow her wherever they took her. Beast: Take me with you. I’ll do whatever it takes to save Belle. (John wipes the tears from his eyes, as he turns and faces Beast.) John: You’ve got it. Characters *John Spacewalker *Xion (death) *Beast *Belle Villains *Xaldin *Zexion *Heartless **Crimson Jazz **Gargoyle Knight **Gargoyle Warrior **Possessor **Thresholder Aliens By John *Water Hazard *Davy Jones (first re-appearance) *Bullfrag (first re-appearance) *Eatle *Goop *Shadow Lance *Swampfire By Xion *Xylofreeze *Will-o-Wisp *Granodite By Xaldin *Grey Meteor (first re-appearance) Trivia *This world is based off Beauty and the Beast. *It's revealed that Belle is a Princess of Heart. *This is the first episode Xion transforms into all the aliens she has access to. *Xion is the first member of the Organization to die. *John agrees to take Beast with him, off world. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga